


The End of Magic

by Albion19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion19/pseuds/Albion19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Felix got his scar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

He struggles under her but she digs a knee into his chest and pins him to the ground. He blinks in shock for a moment, noting that a woman half his size can pin him to the ground but Green is not like other women. Magic flows through her veins as freely as the blood that is now pouring down his face. His teeth grit, in pain or anger she cannot tell.

 

“Get off me fairy,” he snarls but it comes out in a croak. His head is swimming and he can taste his own blood. She ignores him and cups his face, fingers digging into his flesh. He can feel the magic pulsing under her hands before a green, sparkling light engulfs him and he has to close his eyes. The magic pulses out of her and into him, flushing out the poison in his veins, a little gift from Hook. His body arches off the ground with a gasp and suddenly every cell in his body is shaking and buzzing with magic, with _life_.

Green slumps over him, that inexplicable strength now gone, and Felix pushes her off him but not ungently, hands on her shoulders. She sways, eyes unfocused and something changes in her as it changes in him. She seems to _fade_ , the faint light that always seemed to bathe her disappearing until only a faint trace of it is visible in the glow of her skin. She stares at his face and gives a weak, dreamy smile and lifts a hand to his face.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t have enough…” she mutters and her bloody fingers hover over the cut that slices diagonally across his face. “You’ll have it for life but at least you’re alive.”

On his knees and keeping her steady Felix stares at her. She has just saved his life and he has known her for only a day. Such selflessness and kindness was so alien to him that he finds himself recoiling back, not knowing how to respond to such a show of compassion. Was it a trick? Was this part of a fairy deception? She was close to Hook, he could see that; she had saved the pirate’s life as much as his in the ambush.

He gets to his feet, leaving her swaying on her knees. She looks up at him, craning her head back and he gives her one nod of thanks. Peter would not even give her that but then he is not here. She lifts a hand to him, wanting a help up but he just continues to stare down at her and her hand falls. She blinks in confusion, head lowering and he stiffens when she suddenly gives a low moan. It’s a wounded noise and he half wonders if she’s been hurt but then she looks back up at him, her face pale and splashed with his blood.

“It’s all gone,” she mumbles through her lips and he frowns.

“What?”

“My…my magic. I – I can’t feel it anymore…” she stares into the distance in deep confusion, uncontrollably flexing her back where her wings used to be. All that’s left there now is a scar. She looks back up, her mouth parting in appalled understanding and Felix steps back.

“What do you mean?”

“That was the last of it, I used the last of my magic on you,” she whispers and begins to shake.

Felix stares down at her and the magic that saved his life fades from his senses. He feels on edge, defensive and regards her with something close to a smirk. He owes her nothing, he didn’t ask her to save his life. And yet that part of him that has been neglected and ignored for years starts to throb. He feels _guilty_. His mouth thins and he shrugs as something darkly devastated settles into her eyes, the beginning of resentment.

“I didn’t know and I didn’t ask for it,” he says and her eyes snap to him. He has heard that fairies can swing from one mood to another and he is seeing it in action.

“I – I’m stuck here. I’m stuck here…” she doesn’t say it but he knows what she is thinking. _Stuck here because of you._

Felix sighs as the Lost Boys run towards them and leans down a little. “You better make yourself at home then,” he says and smiles, backing away. Before he leaves he looks back. She is defeated but something else is taking root in her and he finds it strangely alluring. She is beautiful but damaged.

“…You’ll be left in peace.”

“Thanks,” she almost spits and he wishes he hadn’t said anything. Her devastation is turning into spite and no matter if she is human or not everyone needs someone to blame. He leaves her there with another smile and she watches him leave with burning eyes.

 

*

She builds a treehouse high, high up in the canopy, away from the boys and either stays there or spends her days on the ship with Hook – the jealousy is a slow burn throughout the years until he can’t sleep at night - or climbing trees, collecting useless dust. Only rarely does she venture into the camp and only ever to speak to Peter, who allows her to stay for Felix. Years pass and her resentment turns into something deep rooted, latent and almost as normal as breathing. He drinks in her appearance, the snatches of her through the trees but she is always tantalisingly out of reach. She does not look him in the eye, the scar on his face a reminder of what she has lost and to whom. She does not see that while she has lost everything he has gained something he never thought possible or even wanted.  

He loves her in every shadowy, quiet corner of his heart but she won’t even look him in the eye. He is patient, he is never demonstrative but he cannot go on living like this any longer. If _Peter_ can be loved in return by a girl who also seems to detest him depending on the day then he must have a chance. He will confront her and lay his heart at her feet if he has to. Either way it makes no difference, it is hers whether she wants it or not.

Hook be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship is gone. 

One morning the familiar sight of the sails billowing in the wind is missing and while he does not want to admit that the sight of his enemies’ departure gives him discomfort it does. Neverland never changes and for centuries Hook’s ship circled the island like a fish in a bowl, nowhere else to roam. Peter says it is part of his plan and Felix takes him at his word but days lengthen and Tink does not appear. That is not conspicuous, she can go weeks without being seen but her absence and the disappearance of Hook’s ship is too much of a coincidence to ignore.

He has never been inside her treehouse before. Oh he had made the long climb up and delivered messages for Peter but he has never been invited in and he has never asked. The trap door swings open and he climbs through it with a sinking feeling. The treehouse is deserted and sparse.

 _I left it too late,_ he thinks morosely as he plucks his fingers against the threads that make up her hammock. Outside rain begins to fall heavily, beating against the leaves of the canopy and it is so loud that he does not hear someone appearing behind him until they speak.

“What do you want?” her voice is laced with irritation and he looks up but does not turn. Back to her he lets a relieved, thankful smile play over his mouth before turning, face impassive. Drops of rain glint in her hair and clothes like jewels, she has got caught in the downpour and it seems to sully her foul mood even more.

“So you’re here,” he replies lightly, giving nothing away as she lowers her bag full of dust onto her bed. It swings back and forth as the rain thrums outside.

“Where else would I be?” she asks and there is an unmistakable thread of bitterness running through her voice. Felix feels a throb of victory. She is here and she no longer has Hook. Did the pirate forbid her to go with him? Turn her down? He should not ask, not if he wants to jab at a wound she clearly has, but he cannot help himself.

“Peter let Hook go.”

“Really? I didn’t notice,” she answers through her teeth, back to him but he watches her shoulders hunch and it impacts on him just how small she is. She pulls a flask from her hip and takes a swig before abruptly turning and offering it to him. Her eyes are red rimmed and glassy. She has been crying and she is now drowning her sorrows but all he wants to do is celebrate.

“Thanks,” he slips the flask from her grasp and she watches him with an unreadable expression.

“I suppose you’re happy he’s gone? Of course you are,” she waves a hand at his scarred face and Felix pauses before taking a sip.

“You think I hate him because of my face? That was centuries ago, I think I’m coping with it now,” he offers the flask back at her but she only stares at him, her dull eyes now sparking with familiar anger.

“Well at least one of us is! I can’t even bare to look at you!” she cries and it has been years,  _years_  since their past has been voiced aloud. Felix clenches his jaw, wanting to keep the words back behind his teeth but he can’t. He thought he had lost her for good but now his relief is being tinged with that old irritation.

“You think I don’t know that?! You never let me forget!”

“Good! I gave up so much for you and you didn’t even give me one tiny thanks in return! I saved your life and you acted like it was an inconvenience. Does my sacrifice mean so little to you?” she is panting now, tears in her eyes, and the rain thunders outside.

“Sacrifice? You didn’t willingly sacrifice anything. I didn’t know what would happen, I didn’t ask for your help.”

“You would have died you ungrateful bastard!” she shouts and throws the flask to the wall and rum gurgles out over the floor.

“How can I show thanks to someone who resents even doing it? You can’t look me in the eyes because every time you do you must wish me dead but guess what  _Green_? Your wishes don’t work anymore,” he knows as the barbed words slip off his tongue that it’s the wrong thing to say – the worst thing - but it is too late. She gasps, stiffens and then throws herself at him with a screech. She barrels into him and her height give her an advantage as his balance is thrown off and he slams back into the wall. The treehouse shudders. Tink pummels him with her fists, half screaming and shouting curses, half sobbing and Felix grabs for her hands as he sees her fumble for her small knife. He throws the dagger to the opposite wall where it thuds into the wood and quivers. Large hands wrap around her slim wrists and spreads her arms out as he pushes her back but she leans forward, stepping on his feet, and strains up to him until their faces are inches apart.

“I hate you,” she pants, skin flushed and his eyes flick down to her parted lips and up again.

“I don’t…but I hate that you hate me,” he breathes and a searing pain flames to life in her eyes as she realises the truth. But the revelation is too fresh, too sharp and not enough to slice away the years’ worth of anger and bitterness that has built up between them. But those feelings need an outlet and as the two pant and strain against each other the thread of denial snaps and they move as one.

Her lips crash against his and he kisses her back at once. He forces her mouth open with his tongue and kisses her deeply with an urgency that borders on frenzy. She moans as he releases her wrists and she delves her hands into his shaggy blonde hair and tugs him down to her but he wraps his arms around her body and lifts her off the ground. Tink hooks her legs over his hips, levelling herself up against him and he groans as she starts rolling her hips against the hardness pressing into her belly.

It has been so, so long for him that he knows that he won’t be able to last long and it feels deeply unfair after all the years of waiting. The thought of being inside her makes him want to spend right there as he lays her out on the table below him but he is nothing if not restrained. He wants to hear her screaming his name before the end but all logical thought blasts away as she tugs on his belt and makes quick work of it before she slips a hand into his trousers and brings him out. Felix grips the table either side of her as she starts pumping her fists along his shaft and he wants to scream but all he can do is grab her hands and slam them down by her head. He grabs her dark blouse between his hands and rips it open and she writhes below him, chest heaving and eyes half lidded with arousal and the sight is almost enough to make him come. She lifts her hips off the table as he peels her tights clean off and moves quickly between her legs. Tink reaches down and guides him into her but he bats her hand away and thrusts into her in one rough movement. She arches off the table, gasping and he stills and closes his eyes at the wonderful sensation.  _At_   _last, at last_  is all he can think. She’s wet and clearly ready for him as he draws out slowly and in again but she gives a growl and starts bucking her hips, dragging herself along him and he grins down at her. He pounds into her, the table slamming against the side of the treehouse violently as the sound of their ragged breathing fills the air.

They do not make love, they do not even have sex but the treehouse shakes as they fuck through all the years of enmity and hurt until they both come apart and are put back together again. Sated and exhausted he lies with his head on her chest and she rolls strands of his thick blonde hair between her fingers while her other thumb gently brushes along the scar on his face tenderly.


End file.
